A waste of space
by blueyedshinigami
Summary: This wasn't the way it was supposed to be after the war but it was anyway


His voice is soft, softer then you ever remember it being when he starts reading to you from the sofa across your room; he clears his throat halfway through to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep but you haven't and you let him know by standing and making your way to where he's sitting. He's clearly impressed by this action because you can hear him sit up straighter and we all know you haven't been the same since your last transformation but that's alright because you'll never have to use that power again you're standing in front of him when he finally speaks again.

"Eren please sit down, you can't just get up like that you know what Hanji said" and you listen because you know it's true. You're body hasn't been the same you're not as strong you get dizzy and you're prone to having seizers and your eye sight has gone bad but that still doesn't stop you from putting Armins face in your hands and kissing him lightly at first to see what his response will be and when he kisses you back you press forward with passion Armin has always been so kind to you always been by your side, just like Mikasa and Levi but before you knew it one was ripped away from you and the other had better things to do, but none of that matters now as tongues intertwine while he leans you back against the sofa and straddles your lap one of his arms snaked around the back of your neck and the other's slowly unbuttoning your shirt you let at a low guttural moan as his lips make their way down your neck on to your collar bone while you grind yourself against him.

"Are you sure you want this?" his voice low and deep with arousal and all you can do in nod you're at a loss for words when he moves his body off of yours to undress himself and damn you wish you could see him clearly your loss of eyesight pisses you off because you know he's grown into himself now in his early twenties he's stronger, thicker and you want to be able to see him and not just trace his body with your fingertips when he rejoins you on the sofa, from there it's a blur of motions and eagerness from the way he palms you through your pants while you find the button to his and undo it. These actions are long overdue, and you both know it but that doesn't stop him from asking more questions.

"What would Levi think if he found out about this?" he ask with his hand around your cock both of you finally undressed and that's when you break your silence  
"I could care less" you say like you're trying to convince yourself more than Armin but he doesn't press the issue and no more time was wasted as he flips you on to your knees and slicks himself up with his spit and pushes himself inside you, and it hurts it hurts so bad you scream and you ask him to slow down but he won't and it's not because he can't hear you because as you go to ask him again he clamps a hand over your mouth.  
"Don't, don't you dare say another word" and you can tell he's angry yet you don't know why  
"I'm only giving you what remember?" he growls into your ear as he continues to thrust inside you but he doesn't last long as you sob underneath him. No, this isn't what you wanted but this is what he's giving to you anyway, you wanted this to be slow to feel good to have Armin act like he loved you even if it was just for tonight and as he slides himself out of you, you can feel that he's disgusted.

"You can finish yourself off, I'm done here for tonight" and you don't dare speak because for the first time in a long time you're actually afraid of a human being and it's Armin as he starts getting dressed you hear him sigh, one of the many things that's changed since your eyesight has gone missing is how well you can hear "Don't forget to clean yourself up after you're done as well, we wouldn't want Hanji seeing you like that in the morning" and with that he takes his leave so you sit with the mess you both created and the one he left for you to deal with on your own.

Standing up hurts and for once you wish you had your healing ability back as you slowly make your way to the bathroom to wash yourself up and you pray to whomever might be listening that things are better by the morning.


End file.
